King Roland II
King Roland is the King of Enchancia and the stepfather of Sofia, husband of Queen Miranda and father to Amber and James. Elena and the Secret of Avalor As the kids return home for summer break from Royal Prep, Roland and Miranda are having trouble deciding where to take them for vacation, with Roland suggesting a kingdom they have not established trade routes with. At Sofia's suggestion, Roland agrees to travel to the Kingdom of Avalor to establish trade routes with them and suggests using the Royal Galleon to get there under Admiral Vasquez's command. Upon arriving in Avalor City Harbor, Roland reveals he's sent word ahead of their arrival to the current sovereign, Queen Shuriki, so she may prepare for them. Once at Avalor Castle, Roland and his family are given a banquet with Shuriki, only for it to be interrupted by the Jaquins, who make off with some of the food. Later, Sofia asks to dance, but when Shuriki reveals she outlawed dancing, Roland thinks that would be silly as outlawing dancing would be outlawing fun, convincing a reluctant Shuriki to allow everyone to dance the Sambarossa, before bringing it to an abrupt end after Sofia steps on her feet. Earlier, as Roland and Miranda discussed some of Enchancia's trade valuables, they were unknowingly convincing Shuriki to invade Enchancia next. Later, after Shuriki signs the parchment to open up trade routes with Enchancia, Roland and Miranda are shocked when Princess Elena enters the throne room and reveals Shuriki's treachery in usurping the throne from her parents, King Raul and Queen Lucia. Shuriki proves Elena is telling the truth as she has the royal guards restrain Roland and Miranda, then reveals Sofia's part in Elena having gotten Shuriki's wand and preparing to take her kingdom back from the wicked sorceress. After witnesses, Elena reveals the enchanted painting containing her little sister, Princess Isabel, and her grandparents, Francisco and Luisa, Roland watches as Skylar rescues Elena and escapes with her before Shuriki orders her guards to find and capture Sofia and Elena. Roland angrily tells Shuriki to leave Sofia alone, but Shuriki has them taken to be imprisoned in the dungeon. Roland warns her she will regret this, but Shuriki smugly retorts that she doubts it. Once imprisoned, Roland assures his wife and children that he will get them out of there. Later, Sofia arrives to free them, and Roland deals with the lone guard that Armando was keeping busy at the time after he managed to lure away the other one. Once Roland locks the guard in the same cell his family was put in, Elena explains everything to him, revealing her being the reason Roland was inspired to give Sofia the Amulet of Avalor originally. Elena then asks Roland and Miranda to not be angry at Sofia for her actions, and while Miranda and Amber still chastise Sofia for her hidden agenda behind coming to Avalor in the first place, Roland convinces them to forgive Sofia since her reasons were justified and noble. Returning to Shuriki's throne room, Roland and his family watch as Alacazar's grandson, Mateo, frees Isabel and her grandparents from the painting, and together, the Royal Families of Avalor and Enchancia rally the citizens of Avalor City to march on the castle to stop Shuriki, but only after some discussion about having James, Amber, and Sofia return to the Royal Galleon while Roland and Miranda remain behind to aid Elena, Isabel, and their grandparents with going after Shuriki as Roland intended to deal with Shuriki personally for what she's put his family through. As they approach the castle, Roland has Miranda hang on as he dives their Jaquin at the royal guards blocking the gate with his sword drawn, before dismounting on the other side with Sofia and Elena to keep the royal guards busy with challenging them to fight him while Elena and Sofia open the gates for the citizens. Joined by Miranda, Mateo, and Elena's grandparents shortly thereafter, Roland leads the crowd towards Shuriki, who prepares to blast Elena, only to have Chancellor Esteban intervene, throwing Shuriki's wand to Elena, who breaks it in two, destroying Shuriki's powers and freeing Avalor from her tyranny. Though Shuriki escapes to live another day, Roland and his family join in the celebration as Elena reclaims her throne as Crown Princess of Avalor, and they have gained a new ally and friend in the process. However, as Realm of the Jaquins shows, Shuriki survived and is plotting revenge on Elena. Whether this will involve revenge on Roland and his family as well for their part in her downfall is still unknown. Gallery If you wish to see the gallery see King Roland/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Royalty Category:Parents